1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee pad, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable, single use, and shape-retaining pad for protecting a knee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for body protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 588,907, Issued on Aug. 24, 1897, to Herbelin teaches a leg-protector, the combination with the leg portion A, having an extension at the top thereof reaching to the waist of the wearer and a belt passing through the said extension and supporting the said leg portion, and a plurality of buttons secured upon the outside of the front of the said leg portion; of a flexible reinforcement provided with a plurality of holes adapted to engage the said buttons; a concavo-convex casing secured to the said flexible reinforcement, and a padding filling the concavity of said casing substantially as described.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,046, Issued on Mar. 29, 1977, to Craig teaches a plurality of disposable cuff protectors formed consecutively on a double layer roll of sheet material, by releasably sealing the sheets together along narrow transversely running linear area axially disposed along said sheets. A perforated tear line is disposed within each releasable sealing area for individually separating the cuff protectors one from another. The linear sealing areas are disposed along said sheet with a first plurality of parallel areas placed at an angle to the edge of the sheets, and a second plurality of parallel linear sealing areas intermediate said first sealing areas placed at an angle to said sheet edge and at an angle to said first areas forming cuff protectors having a narrow opening at one end and a wide opening at the other end.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,482, Issued on Aug. 23, 1988, to Delia teaches a pad dispenser for moistened treatment pads including a wide mouth container and a pad elevator which is receivable within the container. The pad elevator has a generally planar pad support platform to whose periphery are joined a plurality of spaced, resilient collets. A generally vertically directed grasping stem is formed in the middle of the platform. A plurality of treatment pads or disks are positionable in a generally on edge array on the pad elevator's platform. Access to these pads is afforded by raising of the pad elevator within the container. Once raised, the pad elevator will be maintained in its elevated position by a sliding interference fit between the elevator collets and the container sidewall.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,299, Issued on Dec. 5, 1989, to Rose teaches disposable baby bibs, related packaging, and unique tabs to affix said disposable bibs to infants or adults.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,837, Issued on Jan. 7, 1992, to Meistrell teaches a knee or elbow protector apparatus for application to an athlete's leg or arm, comprising a flexible, relatively thin wall tube that is bidirectionally stretchable, the tube having inner and outer sides, and opposite ends and sides to be stretched when slipped onto the leg or arm to cover the knee or elbow, the tube including a first elastomeric layer and a second layer of stretchable fabric attached to and substantially covering one side of the first layer; an elastomeric foam pad located adjacent the outer side of the tube and spaced from the opposite side; and retention fabric closely covering the pad and defining a loop-shaped peripheral portion that is attached to the tube.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,954, Issued on Jan. 21, 1997, to Huang teaches a knee-pad or an elbow-pad having a body made of a layer of lining, a layer of buffer and a surface cloth by means of thermal pressing process. The body has an intermediate, an upper and a lower portion. The intermediate portion additionally has a bowl-shaped plate on an upper surface. The upper and the lower portion respectively have plural lateral ribs on the surface, and each of the ribs has elastic means consisting of an elastic tube and soft metal wires extending in the tube, and grooves are formed between every two ribs so that the body may be easily bent or straightened according to movement of the knee of a user.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,568, Issued on Sep. 22, 1998, to Morris-Jones teaches a disposable bib being formed from two sheets of absorbent material such as tissue paper, separated by perforations. The bibs are dispensed from a roll, with each bib being separated from the roll along a row of perforations. Alternate sheets have a flap defined by perforations. In use the flap is released from one of the sheets and folded to overlie or underlie the other sheet to provide a neck-receiving opening and a double thickness protective bib portion.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,333, Issued on Dec. 8, 1998, to Crampton teaches a resilient, flat closed-cell knee pad being rolled and inserted through a gap in a seam attaching edges of a patch to the knee area of a work pant. The knee pad then unrolls and fills a space between the work pant and the patch thereby protecting a wearer's knee when kneeling.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,580, Issued on Apr. 27, 1999, to Aldrich et al. teaches a multi-layer knee pad construction for attachment to the interior surface of the knee portion of a pair of pants. The construction includes an outer waterproof layer, an inner low friction layer and an intermediate padded layer operatively connected to one another and the interior surface of the pair of pants by a plurality bonding layers.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,902, Issued on Jul. 13, 1999, to Crampton teaches a flexible closed-cell knee pad being held in place between the inside of the knee area of work pant leg and a rectangular fabric piece that is glued to pant leg. Since the fabric is attached to the pant leg by adhesive it is easy to install the knee pad on any kind of work pant without special tools or skills.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,771, Issued on Jan. 18, 2000, to Kirven teaches a knee protection kit comprised of two separate fabric pockets, one for each knee of a pair of pants. The kit also contains a liquid fabric glue for attachment of each pocket to a corresponding pants knee area. Each pocket may be attached to the pants' exterior knee area or interior knee area. Each pocket also contains a closable flap with a fastener. The kit provides three pairs of pads, one pair made from neoprene material or the like, the second pair made from a hard, plastic shell material or the like, and the third pair made from a lambs' wool material or the like. The neoprene and plastic pads are each adapted to fit into a pocket. The lamb's wool pads are adapted to being glued to the outside of a pocket if the pocket is attached to the interior of the pants; otherwise the lamb's wool pads are attached directly to the interior of the pants in the knee area.
A TWELFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,939 B1, Issued on Mar. 12, 2002, to Arber teaches a disposable one-time use legging for covering, and protecting, a lower leg of a wearer from, and capturing, ticks. The legging includes a sleeve, first bands, and a second band. The uppermost terminal end of the sleeve is formed into an upper circumferential tunnel, and the lowermost terminal end of the sleeve is formed into a lower circumferential tunnel. The first bands include an uppermost first band that is elastic and encased in the uppermost circumferential tunnel of the sleeve for maintaining the uppermost terminal end of the sleeve in position tightly and securely around, and in direct snug contact with, the lower leg of the wearer, just below the knee of the wearer so as to prevent the ticks from getting therebetween, an intermediate first band that is elastic and encased in the lowermost circumferential tunnel of the sleeve for maintaining the lowermost terminal end of the sleeve in position tightly and securely around, and in direct snug contact with, the ankle of the wearer so as to prevent the ticks from getting therebetween, and a lowermost first band that is elastic and depends from the lowermost terminal end of the sleeve so as to form a stirrup for receiving the foot of the wearer. The second band includes a strip of adhesive that extends around the sleeve for capturing the ticks attempting to excursion thereon, and a release sheet that releasably covers the strip of adhesive thereof, prior to use.
A THIRTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,245 B1, Issued on Jun. 11, 2002, to Slautterback teaches an improved knee pad for industrial applications that require kneeling, which has an outer shell, an inner cushion pad within the shell, a laminated fabric pad against the inner cushion pad and extending beyond the ends of the shell, the fabric pad being adapted for contacting a wearer; and straps for conforming the knee pad to the shape of the wearer's knee. A method for making the knee pad is also disclosed.
A FOURTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2002/0138896 A1 Published on Oct. 0, 2002, to Holden teaches protective attachments providing protection that removably attaches to the bottom of the foot, hands, elbow, knees, shins, and animal pads, in a snug tight fit, and that conforms to the contour of the body part covered. The side of the protective attachment worn against the body is covered with a layer of adhesive. In addition, the protective attachment of the present invention can be easily trimmed to provide a perfect fit to the user.
A FIFTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,573 B1 Issued on Apr. 29, 2003, to Brown teaches a protector pad particularly adapted for use by volleyball players and the like comprising an outer section, a substantially flat inner section comprising a synthetic polymer, and a unitary attachment strap which, in one embodiment of the present invention, is integrally incorporated with the outer section. The attachment strap extends over the lower ⅔ of the pad such that the strap is positioned below the knee or elbow joint of the wearer, thus permitting the wearer's knee or elbow to be unrestrictedly flexed when the pad is attached. A pad according to the present invention protects the wearer's knee or elbow joint from contact with a hard surface, while simultaneously reducing friction between the pad and a contacting surface, permitting the wearer's elbow or knee to easily slide when the padded joint contacts the ground or other hard surface.
A SIXTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2003/0172441 Published on Sep. 18, 2003, to Foster et al. teaches Disposable Lawn Trimming Booties being designed to protect one's shoes, lower pant legs, and feet from getting dirty while using a lawn trimmer, push mower, or working in muddy/dirty conditions. The Booties can also be used to prevent dirty shoes from spreading the dirt and grime that is attached to them. The Disposable Lawn Trimming Booties are available in a variety of colors, preferably orange or yellow, for visibility safety. The Disposable Lawn Trimming Booties are made from Dupont Tyvek for durability.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for body protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.